Simon Drowns
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: The Chipmunks go to school and Simon gets flushed down the toilet by some harsh bullies. Can anyone hear his cry? Based off the Squeakquel. Inspired by SwEeTcAkEz7304's story, "Drowning" /s/6203897/1/Drowning. Oneshot.


Simon Drowns (Toilet Version)

Ryan, the school bully had just gotten finished trying to put Alvin, Simon, and Theodore "in their place." So far, he wasn't doing so well.

"If you talk to those girls again, you're dead. If you LOOK at those girls, you're dead. If you THINK... Are you thinking about those girls?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Well, I am NOW!"

Ryan glared at him before lunging at him and yelling, "That's it. You're dead!"

After much running around, Simon found Theodore, and together they ran around a corner. But Simon slipped on the linoleum with his paws, giving Ryan a chance to catch up to him.

Simon gasped as Ryan snatched him by his tail. It was a little painful, but he could live with it. He was more worried about WHERE he was taking him.

A friend of Ryan's saw that Ryan had caught Simon, so he followed them into the bathroom.

Ryan was giddy with excitement. He hadn't given someone a swirlie in a long time!

"It's swirlie time!" Ryan announced over Simon's protests.

As they ran into a stall and Ryan's friend pushed the flusher, Simon started panicking. He was little enough to actually be flushed down. "Aw, Aw come-come on guys!" He stuttered. "This-this is so 1980s-!" Then, as the water started it's hard suction down, Simon started wriggling as hard as he could to avoid being dunked.

Simon grabbed the edge of the toilet. "Please!" He begged. "Ple-!" His paws slipped and his head suddenly went under, cutting his plea short.

Ryan only held him under for a split second, just to get his head wet. Simon coughed and spat out the water in his mouth. "Aw man! Hey-aw, come on!" He moaned as he tried to dry off his ears with his sleeve.

Luckily, he had taken off his glasses so they were still pretty dry. He put them on so he could see better. "That's a good look for you," Ryan teased. Simon looked terrible.

But Simon didn't want to show Ryan what he said hurt, so he just replied,

"Oh, well, thank you-!" Just as Ryan dropped Simon into the still-swirling toilet. Simon cried out as he fell, but once he hit the porcelain, Ryan and his friend walked away.

Little did Simon know, they came back with string and a rock. They tied one end to the rock, and the other to the flusher, that way it would continually flush.

Simon was tiring quickly. "Help!" he cried out desperately as water gushed in his mouth, making him have to gasp for breath.

Ryan laughed with his friend, seeing Simon's misery. Just before Simon disappeared down the drain, they walked away.

"Help! Someone!" Simon pleaded. The never-ending current eventually became too much, and Simon felt himself slip under the water.

Little did he know, something pushed the rock out of the string, making the toilet stop flushing. The trapdoor thingie flipped up just as Simon was swept past it, catching his tail. Simon felt his lungs burning. He needed air. He saw little yellow pricks of light behind his eyes. He felt his lungs push out the rest of his air and try to gasp for the non-existent fresh air. He... Felt...

Himself... Fading...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, right after Ryan left Simon, he caught up with his friends, who had been chasing Alvin and Theodore. "Hey, Furball!" Ryan called. Alvin glanced over his shoulder but didn't stop. "Where's your brother?"<p>

At this, Alvin skidded to a stop and looked around. He saw Theodore. "Right there. Oh, you mean Simon?" He looked around some more. "Uh, I dunno. Wh-" Alvin started, but then realized Ryan knew exactly where Simon was, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He leaped onto Ryan and grabbed his face with his claws. "WHERE IS HE?" Alvin demanded.

Ryan was startled, but remained "cool."

"I don't know," he lied.

"Tell me NOW!" Alvin screeched, nearly drawing blood on his cheeks.

"Okay, okay, jeez. He's in the bathroom," Ryan said, attempting to push Alvin off him.

Alvin flew off Ryan and raced to the bathroom. "Simon!" Alvin called, bursting through the door. "SIMON!"

Alvin looked around quickly. Simon wasn't in the sink, behind any doors or on the floor. Suddenly, Alvin felt his stomach churn as he heard a toilet's continuous flush.

His eyes went wide. "Simon!" He leaped onto the offending toilet, and pushed the rock out of the string. He immediately heard it stop.

Alvin wasted no time in tying one end of the string around his waist and the other around the seat, and then diving down the toilet drain. He swam until he felt like he hit a wall. _No! This can't be it! Where's Simon?_ Alvin thought, panicked. He felt around the circular pipe until he felt something fluffy.

Alvin felt his heart gain hope, and he gripped the fuzzy thing as hard as he could, and with his other paw, he opened the trapdoor, allowing not only Simon's tail to be on the good, safe side, but the rest of him too.

Alvin felt so relieved when he felt his brother's fur against his, even if Simon wasn't moving. Alvin grabbed him under his arms and used the string to pull himself back up the drain, then out of the toilet.

Simon lay there limply the whole time.

"Simon!" Alvin called, once they were back on solid ground. No response. Alvin got worried and listened for breathing. None. However, he heard a very faint heartbeat._ He needs the nurse!_ Alvin thought frantically, but knew he couldn't leave.

Then, Theodore walked closer. "Alvin, I saw you rescue Simon. Is he okay?"

Alvin was so relieved. "Uh, right now, no, Theo, he's not okay. But if you go get the nurse, he might be! Go! Hurry!"

Theodore immediately ran after the nurse.

Alvin saw Simon's lips start to turn light blue, and he gasped. "No! Simon! Stay with me!" Alvin encouraged desperately.

Alvin places his paws down over his brother's chest and pushed hard. He repeated the process until the nurse got there.

After a few tests, she announced that he needed CPR, but he was too little for her to work on properly. She turned to Alvin and Theodore. "One if you are going to have to perform CPR on him. I'll talk you through it." She said. Alvin immediately stepped forward.

"I will, ma'am. Just tell me what I need to do,"

"Alright, first thing, lay him flat,"

Alvin readjusted Simon so he was lying correctly.

"Then, tilt up his head,"

Alvin did so, but he noticed that Simon felt kind of cold. Too cold. _We have to hurry!_

"This may sound weird, but just do it, okay?" Alvin nodded eagerly. Anything to save his brother. "Okay, pinch his nose so no air can leave, seal your mouth over his, and blow until I say stop."

Alvin glanced at his unconscious brother, took a deep breath, and did as instructed.

He saw Simon's chest rise significantly. "Perfect! Now do 10-15 chest compressions, then repeat!" the nurse encouraged Alvin.

He did as he was told, and he noticed all the air leave Simon's body. _Oh, I get it. I'm trying to remind him how to breathe... I think,_ Alvin thought.

Alvin once again sealed their mouths and blew once the compressions were done.

After the process was repeated multiple times without change, the nurse took out her defibrillator. "If it doesn't work, then we can use this," she told Alvin. He gulped; even at the lowest setting, the device could do more harm than help to someone Simon's size.

_One more time,_ Alvin thought hopefully.

Then, just as he pinched Simon's nose and blew into him, he felt someone coughing into his mouth, water coming up with it. Alvin pulled away to reveal a sputtering, choking Simon.

The nurse put away the defibrillator, and smiled. "You just saved your brother's life," she told Alvin as she packed up and left the bathroom.

Alvin smiled at her for a second before turning back to his brother, who apparently couldn't breathe. He kept coughing up so much water; Alvin wondered if there was any water left in the toilet!

Finally, Alvin heard him get a few good gasps of air. "Alvin?" Simon asked weakly once he could breathe again.

"I'm here, I'm here," Alvin said, grasping his paw affectionately.

"Ugh, what happened?" Simon asked groggily, finally opening his eyes and looking at Alvin.

Alvin frowned. "Some boys tried to drown you in the toilet!"

"Huh? Why?"

"I dunno,"

"Good enough for me," Simon said groggily, rolling over and shaking off the water clinging to his fur, just like a dog would. Then he stood up. Shakily, at first, but then he was okay.

Alvin cleaned off Simon's wet glasses as he stood, then asked, "You okay?" As he handed Simon his glasses.

Simon put them on, and replied while smiling, "Well, considering you just saved me from drowning in a toilet, I'm uh... pretty good."


End file.
